


Supporting Humans with Ideal and Loyal Dogs

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Service Dogs, architect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's got the hots for the architect that is doing the remodel on the building he just bought for training dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt: C/C: One trains service dogs... one gets a service dog and needs training to work with his service dog. C/C: Clint is an architect, Phil is a higher up management guy or a detective and buys a run down brownstone that he wants restored to it's former glory.

Phil studied the old building and made his way slowly through the hallways. It was run down and would need plenty of work, but it could certainly be redone as the new home of Supporting Humans with Ideal and Loyal Dogs or simply SHIELD. He could picture it. The main floor with offices to interview potential owners. The second floor to be redone as a place to train the dogs. The third floor as rooms for the dogs and the trainers that would live on-site or stay overnight with them.

Phil knew that Nick and Maria had started the business in the own home and it had slowly expanded. Now they wanted a second location and Nick had put Phil in charge of the renovations. The outside would need some work as well, but Phil pictured that looking more like it did back in the day.

Phil preferred the aesthetics of the past, but modernized. A modern kitchen would be necessary along with updated plumbing. Plus Phil knew wi-fi would be a must, especially if he wanted Darcy to live on-site or even be willing to take a turn to stay overnight. 

Phil heard a door slam and he moved to step onto the stoop. They’d need to find a way to install a ramp or lift. Maybe in the garage/basement?

“Phil?” the man asked.

“That’s me,” Phil said, coming down the steps. He extended his hand. "You must be Clint.“

Clint took his hand and smiled. "Yeah, hi.”

“Thanks for coming out here.”

“Not a problem. This it?”

“Yeah,” Phil said, stepping back, so Clint could get a good look at the building.

“So tell me what you were thinking?”

Phil filled him, guiding him inside and discussing the needs of SHIELD and what he thought could be done. Clint had his own ideas, which included some money savings one as well. Phil had a few more meetings with other architects, but he had a gut feeling that Clint was going to be in charge of remodeling the building.

*

“I think it looks good,” Nick said, nodding his head as Phil and Clint trailed behind him. Behind all three of them Lucky the street dog that Clint had somehow adopted trailed behind them. “Everything is up to code?”

“Inspector was out earlier today,” Clint stated. "Paperwork is on Phil’s desk.“

"Sounds like you’re all set, Cheese,” Nick stated, giving Phil a smile.

Phil didn’t need to look at Clint to know he was mouthing, ‘Cheese.’ 

“Well, as long as I can steal some of your staff." 

"Darcy?”

“Melinda and Trip.”

“Anyone else?”

“Fitzsimmons.”

“Not Darcy?”

“Nah, I found my own assistant.”

“Who?” Nick asked.

“Hey AC!” Skye’s voice called from the front. "I parked my van out front, I hope that’s okay. I couldn’t get the garage door up.“

"That’s because I changed the code,” Clint yelled back at her.

“Oh, Hot Guy is here! Come help me, I could use your gorgeous muscles,” Skye called.

Clint rolled his eyes, but headed toward the door to help her.

“AC?” Nick asked once he was gone.

“Agent Coulson, because I apparently look like a secret agent.”

“Where’d you find her?”

“It’s a long story,” Phil said.

“I got time, Cheese.” Nick said taking a seat. "I mean until I pay Barton, you can’t ask him out and I know you’re chomping at the bit to do that.“

"Lucky caught her squatting here. She was trying to slow down the renovations.”

“Lucky?” Nick asked, glancing at the dog.

“That one is Clint’s story,” Phil said, glancing at the dog. "I’m just training him.“

"Training him?”

“Clint could use a service dog, but he doesn’t want to admit it,” Phil admitted. “But he’s doing better now.”

“Good,” Nick said. 

Phil fell silent as Skye and Clint came through. Skye with a laptop bag and Clint with a box. Clint flashed a smile at Phil, before he disappeared up the set of stairs. Phil couldn’t help, but watch Clint leave, because the other man was wearing tight jeans and his ass was incredible. He’d been trying to deny it while Clint had been working for him, but Clint was going to be paid for his work and then, then Phil was going to ask him out to dinner.

“Yeah, I better pay this guy,” Nick said. He pulled out the check and started filling it out. 

“You…” Clint said when he came back downstairs, slipping into Phil’s personal space. "Are going to get hit with a sexual harassment lawsuit with that girl.“

"I’ll get her to tone it down,” Phil promised. “Do I want to know what she did?”

“She wanted me to help test her new bed out.”

“She’s a pretty girl.”

“Yeah, girl, bit too young for me, besides I like 'em older.”

“Do you?” Phil asked.

“Oh yeah.” Clint purred, running his eyes over Phil.

Nick cleared his throat. "Here’s your check Mr. Barton.“

"Thanks,” Clint turned slightly to take it. 

“That means our business is officially concluded. Now your flirting my actually go somewhere.”

Clint blinked, before looking at Phil and arching an eyebrow.

“Dinner tonight?”

“Can’t, best friend is in town. How about Friday?”

Phil agreed. "Friday works.“ He hesitated, before leaning in and kissing Clint. The other man tensed briefly, before pressing him back against the wall.

"No, AC! I called dibs!” Skye whined

“She is so not allowed to meet Darcy,” Nick declared. "I’ll see you later, Cheese.“

"Bye Nick,” Clint stated.

“Wait, who’s Darcy? And why can’t I meet her?” Skye asked. "Why am I banned from meeting someone else!“

"You can’t meet me Kate, because I need to keep my sanity, and I won’t if you do,” Clint explained.

“Much the same for Darcy,” Phil added.

Skye looked between one, before scowling. "Ugh, you’re probably perfect for one another.“

"We’ll see,” Clint said. "I mean, I hope so.“

Phil smiled. "Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need more of "One trains service dogs... one gets a service dog and needs training to work with his service dog." It;'s fantastic
> 
>  
> 
> This was requested by babyhawk83

“Hey Skye,” Clint greeted as he stepped into Phil’s branch of SHIELD. 

“Hi,” Skye said. She patted Lucky’s head when he went over to her, but didn’t say anything.

Clint paused, looking over her. “Everything okay?”

“Just a shitty week,” Skye replied.

“What happened?”

“My boyfriend turned into a total stalker, some ass left out poison and hurt one of the dogs.”

“Intentional?”

Skye looked at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Shit,” Clint muttered.

“Phil is talking to the cops now.”

“How’s the dog?”

“Leo and Jemma are doing what they can, but they’re not sure…”

“Hey, they’re the best vets I know,” Clint stated. "You need a hug?“

Skye got up and wrapped hers around him. Clint held onto her tightly, before guiding them over to the couch, and encouraging her to sit down. "Now what about this boyfriend?”

“I don’t even know where to start…”

“Well, do I need to kill him? Because if you want I will kill him or get Natasha to do it, because I’m pretty she could do it and not get caught.”

Skye laughed slightly and the smile, but it was there.

“I’d probably get caught with my pants down or something.”

“Why would your pants be down?”

“I don’t know, maybe the string broke that holds them?”

Skye stated at him, before shaking her head. "You’re an idiot.“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed. "So tell me what’s up?“

"Well, he introduced me to his mentor, who is so creepy, Clint, and I just got a bad vibe. So we had a fight about it, because I did not want to be left alone with this guy and Grant insisted that John was a nice guy, but… A woman knows when to get out.”

Clint nodded.

“So we fought about that and I ran into Trip. Thank goodness, it was Trip and not Leo. I’m having coffee with him, we hug, I go home, and Grant shows up like five minutes later and starts asking me where I was and then confronts me with all this information. And…”

“And?”

“He said some shit and I broke up with him, which I’m really glad I did, because Trip said he tried to intimidate him. But since then, I’ve seen him following me a couple times, and he doesn’t say anything or do anything, but it makes me nervous. I mean, I saw him outside my apartment last night, staring at my window and…”

“You want to stay at my place for a couple days?”

Skye glanced at him. “I… Can I?”

“Of course, you know Phil would probably let you stay here again.”

“I know, but I just moved out of here and it would feel like I was backsliding.”

Clint nodded. He knew that Skye had been homeless for sometime and had originally stayed at SHIELD, saving some money before moving out into her own apartment. She seemed happier. "Well, come over, we’ll watch Dog Cops or something stupid.“

"Thanks Clint.”

“You know, you should make a complaint about Grant.”

“Probably.”

They both glanced up towards the stairs when they heard the footsteps on them. Clint smiled at Phil, who stopped to look at him.

“Don’t you two look cozy,” Phil said, walking over and kissing Clint’s forehead.

“Skye needed a little TLC, I heard you might as well,” Clint offered. 

“Maybe in a bit,” Phil said, before turning to the officer behind him. "Thank you Officer Wilson.“

"You’re welcome,” Wilson said.

Clint nudged Skye gently.

“Officer Wilson, can I talk to you?” Skye asked, getting up.

“About the dog?”

“About something else.”

“Sure?” Wilson glanced at Phil. "Can I use your office again?“

"Go ahead.”

Skye and Wilson headed back up the stairs and Phil arched an eyebrow at Clint. 

“It’s Skye’s story to tell you, but she’s going to crash at my place tonight.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“No, you know, I only have eyes for you,” Clint said, reaching out and tugging Phil down next to him. Phil took Skye’s position. "You okay?“

"I can’t worry about it until Leo and Jemma make a prognosis,” Phil replied. "I refuse.“

"Okay, I guess, we’re going to play the waiting a game a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags at the end: so in my head, this fic ends with someone catching Grant trying to poison Lucky, he gets arrested and sent to jail, Skye goes on to date someone else, The dogs are fine, because this is fiction and they can be fine,


End file.
